


Powerful Princess

by nicolai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Military, Strategy & Tactics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula is sitting in on a war meeting with her father and sees a flaw in the strategy being discussed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful Princess

“So, as you can see, Ozai, our plan to advance the troops-” the general broke off as the young girl at Ozai’s side began to speak, glaring incredulously. 

“But that will leave the supply lines completely open to attack, why allow that? It seems like a much better idea to send to elite teams out to the targets and have them work their way back and clear the path,” Azula explained, using her small arms to pull herself up onto the table and outline the route with her finger on the map. 

“The adults are speaking right now, Princess,” the older general scoffed, “You’re only here to listen.” 

“And yet, she came up with a better war strategy than you did, didn’t she?” Ozai smirked, patting his daughter’s shoulder approvingly, “Very good point, Azula. We’ll look into who to send.”

“What?!” the general exclaimed, “You aren’t serious! We are not taking the suggestions of a child over the carefully examined opinion of military experts!”

“I will weigh these options based on merit, not who made the suggestions, but pulling rank over a member of the royal family seems like a strange argument,” Ozai chuckled, drawing Azula close to him, “Surely that isn’t what you meant?”

“No! Of course not, but-” he cut off again after being elbowed by the younger soldier standing beside him. 

“Sir, I think perhaps you don’t want to continue,” the young man mumbled. 

The general nodded, “You’re right. That was ridiculous. I’m sorry. Princess Azula, that is an excellent idea, thank you for pointing out the flaw in mine,” he replied with gritted teeth before turning away. 

Azula leaned against her father, basking in his approval and smiling happily at how everyone had to listen to her; she could certainly get used to this, she liked to be such a powerful princess.


End file.
